Dimitri
by Keano18
Summary: He was a servant boy. She was a princess. This is the 1997 Fox film Anastasia from Dimitri's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

A.N.- Okay, so this is my first Fanfic. (That I've posted, at least) It's the Fox 1997 film Anastasia in Dimitri's point of view.

Disclaimer- Shoutout to Fox!

Setting: St. Petersburg, Russia. 1916

"DIMITRI! Go fetch the apples for the feast! Stop lolling about!" yelled the head chef.

I sighed, and rushed for the apples, which were near the curtains separating us from the ball. I reached for the apples, but heard a familiar voice. I grabbed an apple and snuck through the curtain.

There she was. Anastasia, Princess of Imperial Russia, talking to her grandmother, the Dowager Empress. She was holding a small music box and they were singing, a beautiful, familiar song I had heard them sing several times before. Her lovely voice filled the air, and for a moment, I was enchanted.

But she would never look at me twice. Why would she? I'm just a serving boy, and she was a princess! Being the youngest of the servants at ten years old, I was lonely, with no one to play with. She was a few months younger than me, and I longed to talk to her.

"Dimitri! You belong in the kitchen!" I was snatched up by one of the other servants, and disposed of in the kitchen. I grabbed the basket of apples and brought them to the head chef.  
"I ASKED FOR THESE TEN MINUTES AGO! And what's that on your face? APPLES? THOSE ARE FOR THE FEAST YOU ROTTEN BOY!" he screamed, kicking me in the shin.

I yelped and grabbed my leg, running out of the kitchen and hiding behind the curtains. I poked my head out, my eyes searching for her. She was dancing with her grandmother.

All of a sudden, the castle grew dark. A strange man walked in, and talked to the Czar. He said something about a curse on the Romanov's. I jumped out from the curtains trying to protect Anastasia. He destroyed the chandelier with strange magic, and left.

After that day, the townsfolk had grown restless, on the verge of revolution. So when something destroyed the licks on the gate a few days later, they stormed in, sending the Romanov's running. I rushed to Anastasia's room, worried when I hadn't seen her with the Czar.

Relieved when I found her there, I hurriedly pushed her and the Dowager Empress into the servant's quarters.

"My music box!" she said  
"Go!" I would return the box to her if we got out alive.

I closed the entryway just in time. Some men came in, and I wouldn't tell them where they went. The last thing I remember was being hit with the butt of one of their guns.

When I woke up the next morning, I had a headache and was a little woozy. I looked around, blinking for a while, letting my eyes focus on the object in front of me. A small box lay there, and I quickly recognized it as Anastasia's music box. I put it in my pocket and left the room.

There were a few straggling servants around the castle, and I rounded them up into the ballroom, where the chandelier had lay a few days before.

One of the servants I knew to be Anastasia's personal servant, Alexandra, was in tears over the princess.  
"I got her out." I said to the woman.  
She looked up at me, her eyes for a moment so full of hope that I felt it from my head to my toes: I would see her again.  
"How?" she said, almost in a whisper.  
"Through the servant's quarters."  
"I thought my eyes were playing tricks me! I saw her and the Dowager Empress leaving!" New tears formed in her eyes, these of joy. She pulled me into a tight embrace, and a few hopeful tears fell from my own eyes.

She was safe.

A.N.- Alright, there's the beginning!

Reviews are no one touching your drumset.

-Keano


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.- Autumnrose2010- thank you! Yes, I'll be trying to get an actual schedule going.

This chapter is kind of just dialogue you've already heard, if you've seen the movie (and why would you be reading this if you haven't?) I promise this isn't how the rest of the story will be, there will be more originality, I just needed this chapter to set it all up, you know?

Ten years later, I was still in the castle, living in Anastasia's room. Money was tight, and jobs had been scarce since the revolution. I made my living through selling false documents and stolen goods, along with conning people in other ways. It was the only way.

The only thing quietly reassuring the people of St. Petersburg was the rumour that Anastasia survived. I held fast to this belief for many years, but without proof, it faded, and she turned into a legend, a mystery.

Friends told me I had become jaded, but I thought I was just more realistic. If Anastasia still survived, why hadn't she come forward? The Dowager Empress had offered a grand reward to anyone that would bring her back.

The reward could make me set for life. No more cons, no more illegality. All we had to do was find a girl who looked enough like her, then teacher her the family tree, and person information about Anastasia. It was perfect.

So Vlad and I set up auditions for the girl, promising them 1/3 of the reward. We had been doing auditions for weeks, to no avail. Vlad was convinced it was over, we were done. But I still had hope. I wanted to get out of this poisonous lifestyle more than anything. We would find her.

After auditions, we were in the palace kitchens, having a drink and laughing about some of the girls that auditioned, when I heard someone singing the song that haunted my dreams. I rushed towards the sound, Vlad following, confused.

There was a girl sitting in the middle of the room, the source of the song. It must be a popular song, I assured myself.

The girl ran, and I chased after her. I finally caught up to her on the staircase with the Romanov family portrait at the top. She turned, standing next to Anastasia's small form in the painting. It was eerie, like looking at the girl grown up. I stared at her for a moment, dumbfounded.

"Excuse me, child!" Vlad ran up just then, breaking me out of the trance.

"Vlad! Do you see what I see?"

"No?" I pushed his glasses down from his forehead.

"OOOOH, Yes! Yes!"

This could be her. This is who we were looking for. I could almost believe it was her myself. All we needed to do was convince her to come, and I had that covered. A little dog kept barking at my feet.

"Are you Dimitri?" she said. The dog was rather cute. It looked like the pup I had as a child, after the Romanov fiasco.

"Perhaps. It all depends who's looking for him." I'd had too many of these visits. It's the daughter of a man whose papers were faulty, or the sister of a boy who realized that the coat he bought wasn't from the palace, it was from the local shop.

"My name is Anya. I need travel papers. They told me you were the man to see, even though I can't tell you who said that."

Wow. She looks astonishingly like her. The same blue eyes, the same flaming red hair…

"Hm." Even the body type was Romanov. I walked around, getting a better view. Yes, with the right dress, this could be her.

"Hey-and-what-hey! Why are you circling me? What are you- What? Were you a vulture in a past life?" The humour, too. Same as Anastasia. Fiery.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Ann-ya." I almost called her Anastasia…

"Anya." She enunciated. Oops. She caught it.

"Anya. It's just-"

"Anya." she interrupted.

"It's just you look an awful lot like… uhm, never mind." Better not let her on. "Uhm, now. You said something about travel papers?"

"Uh, yes. I'd like to go to Paris."

"You'd like to go to Paris?" Paris! Ha! Perfect! This is just… Perfect. She'll never have to know. Well, not yet. I'll slowly drop her into it… Vlad was mesmerized by the little dog.

"Uh, now let me ask you something, Anya, was it? Is there a last name that goes with that?"

"Well… Actually… This is gonna sound crazy. I don't know of my last name. I was found wandering around when I was eight years old."

"And, uh, before that? Before you were eight?"

"Look, I know it's strange. But I don't remember. I have very few memories of my past." Could this be any more perfect? I could just convince her she IS Anastasia, or at least COULD be, based on this girls stubbornness. Everything lines up.

"Hmm. That's… That's perfect…"

"Well I do have one clue, however, and that's Paris."

"Paris."

"Well, so can you two help me, or not?"

I turned to Vlad. "Vlad, Vlad, tickets." I whispered.

"Sure would like to, uhm, in fact, oddly enough, we're going to Paris ourselves." Vlad handed me four tickets. "Well, not this one." I threw one of the tickets out. "But I have three tickets here, unfortunately the third one is for her."

She stopped trying to snatch the tickets out of my hand long enough to see me motion to the painting.

"Anastasia."

"Oh." Her face fell.

"We are going to reunite the Grand Duchess Anastasia with her grandmother." Vlad announced.

"You do kind of resemble her." That was an understatement.

"The same blue eyes." Vlad piped in.

"The Romanov eyes!"

"Nicholas' smile."

"Alexandria's chin."

"She even has the grandmother's hands!"

"She's the same age, the same physical type."

"Are you trying to tell me that you think that I am Anastasia?" she scoffed.

"All I'm trying to tell you is that I've seen thousands of girls all across the country and not one of them looks as much like the Grand Duchess as you do. I mean, look at the portrait."

"I knew you were crazy from the beginning, but now I think you are both mad." She stormed away, indignant. Ugh. Women.

"Why? You don't know what happened to you."

"No one knows what happened to her." I'm glad Vlad had caught on right away. We weren't business partners for nothing.

"You're looking for family in Paris."

"And her only family is in Paris."

"You ever thought of the possibility?"

"That I could be royalty?" we nodded. "Well I don't know, it's kind of hard to think of yourself as a Duchess when you're sleeping on a damp floor. But sure. Yeah, I guess every lonely girl would hope she's a princess."

"And somewhere, one little girl is." Wow, Vlad. Nice touch. We've got her bagged. "After all, the name Anastasia means 'she will rise again.'" Now he's going too far.

"Really wish we could help, but the third ticket is for the Grand Duchess Anastasia. Good luck."

We made our way out of the castle.

"Why didn't you tell her about-"

"Not important." I interrupted.

"What?"

"All she wants to do is go to Paris. I'm not going to give away a third of the reward money."

"I'm telling you, we're walking away too soon!"

"Not to worry, I've got it all under control." She would come running over soon. "Vlad, walk a little slower." Just in case she takes longer. She seemed very stubborn,., she wouldn't give in to the idea as quickly as others.

"3…2…1…"

"Dimitri!" Yes!

"Ha! Right in the palm of our hands." I couldn't agree more.

"Dimitri, wait!"

"Did you call me?"

"If I don't remember who I am, then who's to say I'm not a princess, or a duchess, or whatever she is, right?"

I shrugged. "Mmmhmm, go on."

"And if I'm not Anastasia, the Empress will certainly know right away, and it's all an honest mistake!"

"Sounds plausible."

"But if you are the Princess, then you finally know who you are and have your family back!" Vlad was always the one who hit the emotional chord.

"You know, he's right. Either way, get's you to Paris."

"Right!" and we shook on.

"OW!" Man, the girl had a grip.

"May I present Her Royal Highness the Grand Duchess Anastasia!" I announced to the empty ballroom.

"Pooka, we are going to Paris!"

Pooka. What an odd name for a dog.

"Uh, the dog stays."

"What are you talking about? The dog goes."

"The dog's not going."  
"I say he's going."

"I'm allergic to dogs."

"What about the dog we had years ago? Looked just like that!"

Thanks, Vlad.

"Ha!"

"Just leave the dog!"

"I'm not leaving the dog."

"We have a train to catch." Vlad reminded us. Right, of course. No sense bickering.

A.N.- Alright! There it is! Chapter Two!

Reviews are waking up to the smell of brownies.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.- Okay, here's Chapter 3! I stayed up pretty much all night doing it, and I suspect I'll probably be doing this again this evening, I have big ideas for the next chapter…

Disclaimer- None of this is mine!

Two hours and dozens of arguments later, we had successfully boarded the train, and Vlad was working on our travel papers. Despite everything, the dog did end up coming. I put my suitcase in the overhead compartment above Anya, and tried to sit down, only for the seat to growl at me.

"Of course, the dog gets the window seat." I took my seat next to Anya.

"Stop fiddling with that thing, and sit up straight! Remember, you're the Grand Duchess." In theory.

"How is it that you know what Grand Duchesses do or don't do?" What a smart aleck. "I make it my business to know." I easily lied. I knew how they acted from personal experience.

"Oh." She slouched further into the chair and played with her necklace, just trying to irk me.

"Look, Anya. I'm just trying to help, alright?"

Vlad did that knowing sigh he always did in times like these.

"Dimitri, do you really think I'm royalty?"

"You know I do." A royal pain.

"Then stop bossing me around!" she countered.

"She certainly has a mind of her own." Vlad said with a smile.

"Yeah, I hate that in a woman." Just to get on her nerves…

I caught her sticking her tongue out at me from the corner of my eye.

Vlad and I went off to lunch a few minutes later. I picked up a couple sandwiches for the two of us, and he picked out a table. I ate my sandwich quickly, uncomfortable by the way he watched me.

"What?" I finally asked, wiping mustard from my mouth.

"The girl, she affects you."

"Of course she does! She's a stubborn brat!"

"That's not what I meant, Dimitri." He smiled this strange smile, the one you see a father smiling at his son on his wedding day.

"No. No no no. Never. I cannot stand that girl! She is pigheaded and ill-mannered and not a bit ladylike! I could never, would never even consider. That's ridiculous!"

He just smiled. "At least go apologize."

"Apologize? What do I have to apologize for?" I rose from the table, throwing out my tray and heading for the compartment. Anya was in there, reading. She ignored me as I sat down across from her.

"Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot."

"I think we did too." Anya, to my surprise, replied.

"Okay-"

"But I appreciate your apology." She interrupted. What a brat!

"Apology? Who said anything about an apology? I was just saying that we-"

"Just don't talk anymore, okay? It's only going to upset me."

"Okay! Fine! I'll be quiet. I'll be quiet if you will." Perfect, this was better than I hoped for. Quiet.

"Alright, I'll be quiet."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

She needed to have the last word, didn't she?

"You think you're going to miss it?" she asked.

"Miss what? Your talking?" No, I would be happy if I never had to hear it again.

"No! Russia." She motioned out the window. Oh. Ha.

"Huh. No."

"But it was your home." My home? My home in abandoned palace in my childhood crushes room? Yeah, home.

"It was a place I once lived. End of story."

"Oh, well then you must plan on making Paris your true home, then." Obsessed with 'home,' wasn't she? And curious. Stubborn and curious.

"What is it with you and 'home'?" I put my feet up, blocking her path.

"Well, for one thing, it's something every normal person wants." And she was normal? "And for another thing, it's, you know-" she stammered, trying to get through the passageway by bumping my legs.

"What?"

"Oh, just forget it!" she spat, as she walked over the seat opposite me.

"Fine!"

"Oh, thank goodness it's you!" she said to Vlad, who just walked in. "Please just remove him from my sight!"

"What have you done to her?" he demanded. Thanks, Vlad. Side with the girl.

"Me? It's her!"

"Ha!" she stormed out of the compartment.

"An unspoken attraction." Vlad murmured to the dog.

"Attraction?" I yelled. "To that skinny little brat? Have you lost your mind?"

My turn to storm out of the compartment.

"Ridiculous." I muttered to myself.

About an hour later, things had cooled down, and Anya and I were sitting alone in the compartment, her sleeping and I studying the travel papers, when Vlad burst in.

"That's what I hate about this country. Everything's in red!"

"Red?' I jumped up.

"Let's go back to the baggage car, quickly. Before the guards come."

"I propose we get off this train!"

We unloaded the baggage, Vlad taking over as I went to wake up 'Her Royal Highness.'

"Hey, hey." I gently shook her, and BAM! Up comes her fist to my nose.

"OW!" This girl was nothing but pain.

"Oh, sorry! I thought you were someone el- oh, it's just you. Well, that's okay then."

How am I going to deal with her any longer?

"Come on, we've got to go." I took her hand, ignoring the pain throbbing in my nose.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You broke my nose!"

She muttered something under her breath. How were we ever going to turn her into a Grand Duchess?

"Uh… yes, yes. This will do nicely." I said on arrival to the baggage car.

"She'll freeze in her!" Vlad shivered.

"She'll thaw in Paris." I couldn't care less about her comfort level.

"The baggage car?" she asked suspiciously. We smiled, shrugging. "There wouldn't be anything wrong with our papers, now would there, maestro?

"Of course not, My Grace. It's just I hate to see you forced to mingle with all those commoners." I explained, taking her bag.

All of a sudden, the car shook, throwing all of us off balance.

"What was that?" I demanded.

"I don't know! But there goes the dining car!" Vlad said as he stood looking out the door. Of course, he was worried about the dining car. '

Luggage had fallen onto me, knocking me onto Anya.

"Get off of me!" she croaked.

"I'm trying!" the luggage was really heavy!

"Uh, Dimitri?" Vlad called.

"What?" I yelled, having finally gotten up.

"I think someone has flambéed our engine!"

"Something's not right. Wait here, I'll check it out." I said as I jumped onto the engine car. Sure enough, the coals were hotter than they should be as I walked across them. The engine room was empty. The heat was filling up the entire room. Where was the conductor?

"We're going way too fast." Anya yelled as I jumped down.

"Nobody's driving this train!" They gasped. "We're going to have to jump!"

"Did you say jump?" Anya fretted as I opened the side of the car. Yes, princess. Is that a problem?

"After you!" she yelled, motioning at the quickly moving snow covered ground. It was pretty far down. Maybe there was another way.

"Fine, then we'll uncouple the cars." I ran over to the mechanism where the cars were attached. They were welded together. I had no idea how to get them apart. "Come on! I need a wrench, an axe, anything!"

"Here!" Vlad yelled as he threw me a small hammer. I tried it a few times, and it broke.

"Come on, there's got to be something better in there!" Anya handed me a lit stick of dynamite.

"That'll work!" Hmm, maybe she's not useless after all. I stuck it into the mechanism and got everyone behind a group of luggage.

"What do they teach you in those orphanages?" I remarked, holding her and the dog safe from the blast.

The explosive worked, and we were successfully unhooked from the other car.

"Holy cow!" Vlad yelled, trying to pull the emergency brake as I fanned the flames.

"Turn harder!" The wheel broke off.

"Don't worry, we've got plenty of track, we'll coast to a stop." I assured.

There was a rumble under our feet, almost throwing us off balance again. We looked out the hole where the wall used to be; only to see the bridge up ahead had been destroyed.

"You were saying?" said Anya. I looked around, and saw a chain, with a grappling hook at the end. Maybe I could hook it to the tracks and stop the train.

"I got an idea, Vlad! Gimme a hand with this!" I climbed down under the car.

"Hand me the chain!" Anya poked her head over the edge, chain in hand. Why does she have to be involved in everything?

"Not you!"

"Vlad's busy at the moment." She said with a sardonic grin.

What was wrong with her? I took the chain, attaching it to the undercarriage of the train. Some scraps of metal came loose and started speeding towards me. I grabbed up for a rail and pulled myself up only to realize it was Anya's hand I had grabbed, and was about six inches away from her face. She did have the most beautiful eyes… A loud crash broke my spell, and I looked back to see the scrap of metal I had dodged split a tree in half.

"And to think, that could have been you." Anya smirked. Same old Anya, self-righteous and full of herself. She did save my life, though.

"If we live through this, remind me to thank you."

"Here goes nothing! I said as we pushed the chain over the edge. "Brace yourselves!"

The hook caught, but the train was too heavy, the force ripped up the track. That, in turn, threw us across the train. The train turned sideways, and we stood at the door facing the back with our luggage.

"Well, this is our stop!" Anya yelled, and we jumped out. Just in time, too. The car fell over the bridge, crashing and burning.

We got up, brushed ourselves off, and went to collect our luggage. Vlad's case landed quite a bit away, so it was just Anya, the dog and I.

"Anya…" I said, hesitating. I felt very nervous for some reason.

She looked at me warily.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," I said. I bent down and kissed her hand. "Grand Duchess."

"Hmmph. It was all your fault, anyways. Not knowing how to do travel papers." She turned away, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

Vlad came back, and we had all our baggage collected.

"I hate trains. Remind me never to get on the train again." I muttered, and we were off to Paris.

A.N.- And there it is, Chapter 3! What'd you think?

Reviews are Christmas in July!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. - Chapter 4, at your service!

fancythat23675- Thank you times a million!

autumnrose2010- One of my favourite lines, too! But my absolute favourite line is in this chapter.

A cookie for whoever guesses which line it is!

Disclaimer- Alas, none of this is mine.

"So are we going to walk to Paris?" Anya asked me.

"We'll take a boat in Germany."

"Ohhh. Then we're walking to Germany."

"No, Your Grace. We're taking a bus."

"A bus! That's nice." She replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

And so we started our trek to the bus.

So far, the morning was quiet, without incident. I knew it was too good to be true.

"Sooophie! My dear! Vlady's on his way!" Vlad spun in circles, dancing with himself. I sighed. Seeing him get worked up over Sophie was always kind of sad for me, seeing how much a girl can affect a man. I would never let a woman do that to me. But seeing Vlad like this didn't get me as angry as it usually did. Now I almost understood, but not quite.

Sophie was the Empress' first cousin, and when Vlad was a part of the Imperial Court, he and Sophie spent quite a lot of time together, becoming… Well, close. Wait a minute. He can't be talking about Sophie! Anya would be furious if she knew who Sophie was. Maybe she wouldn't ask…

"Who's Sophie?"

Of course she would ask. Vlad would understand, even in this delirious state, that discretion is key, wouldn't he?

"Who is Sophie? She's a tender little morsel." I tried to signal for him to stop.

"Vlad…" I whispered, chasing after him. He was going to ruin this!

"The cup of hot chocolate after a long walk in the snow." Vlad dipped his invisible partner.

"Vlad, ixnay on the ophiesay!" he grabbed my hand and took me as a partner.

"She's a decadent pastry filled with whipped cream and laughter..." He dipped me right into Anya's lap. She gave me a mocking smile.

"Is this a person or a cream puff?" she asked me, leaning in close. Her breath smelled nice. Vlad brought me back up.

"She is the Empress' ravishing first cousin!" I sighed. Thanks a lot, 'Vlady'.

"But I thought we were going to see the Empress herself. Why are we going to see her cousin?" Vlad pranced off with the dog. Great. "Dimitri?"

"Well… Nobody gets near the Dowager Empress without convincing Sophie first." Vlad was humming and collecting flowers in the background.

"Oh no, not me, no. Nobody ever told me I had to prove I was the Grand Duchess!" She was angrier than I predicted.

"Look, I-"

"Show up, yes. Look nice, fine. But lie?"

"You don't know it's a lie! What if it's true?" I just had to pull at the pieces I knew she couldn't refute. She tried to walk off. I grabbed her wrist and spun her back over. "Okay, so there's one more stop on the road to finding out who you are. I just thought this was something you had to see through to the end no matter what." She sighed.

"But look at me, Dimitri." She motioned to her ill-fitting, torn up mustard coloured boy's shirt with black tights and leather boots. "I am not exactly Grand Duchess material here!" She stormed off, meeting with Vlad on the bridge, and looking over the side. She did have a point. We could easily fix her up, though. She was indeed very beautiful, so it shouldn't be very hard. Maybe just a nice new dress… Blue, to match her eyes. I walked over to the bridge.

"So, are you ready to become the Grand Duchess Anastasia?" I guess she was still annoyed. She sighed and walked away. Vlad gave me a look. "What?" He hadn't heeded MY warnings!

"There's nothing left for you back there my dear. Everything is in Paris."

She hesitated for a moment.

"Gentlemen, start your teaching!"

"I remember it well." And he did. He was 43 now, while I was 20 and Anya 18. So he was in his thirty's while he watched Anastasia grow up.

We went on to tell her things Grand Duchesses would know, and, more specifically, what Anastasia would know. For example: she was born in a palace by the sea, and at the age of three, she could already ride horseback. We told her of her white horse. She knew how wild she was and how she terrorized the cook, at one point even throwing him into the brook.

Telling her these things brought hundreds of my own memories of Anastasia bubbling up, ones I hadn't thought of for years. The all-too familiar ache in my chest was back.

"Now shoulders back, and stand up tall." Vlad directed. I placed a branch on Anya's head, then straightened her shoulders and back.

"Try to float, rather than walking." I suggested.

Vlad was an excellent floater, as was Anya, but I almost fell into the stream below us.

"I feel a little foolish. Am I floating?"

"Like a little boat!" Vlad assured.

"Now give a bow." I offered, bowing in example.

"What happens now?" she asked, with a curtsy. I took her hand in anticipation of what came next.

"Your hand receives a kiss!" It was a gentle peck, same as I had done a few days before. I dropped her hand, and she recoiled a bit, in embarrassment.

"Most of all, remember this: If I can learn to do it, then you can learn to do it." Vlad said with a smile.

"Something in you knows it, and it's easy once you get the hang of it!"

"Now elbow in, and sit up straight." Vlad said as she ate.

"And never slurp the stroganoff." I warned.

"I never cared for stroganoff." She said dramatically, complete with a hair flip. She said it so… Royally.

"She said that like a Romanov!" Vlad congratulated.

We were actually making progress!

We taught her how to ride a horse, ending with my falling into mud, of course. She learned to ride a bicycle, too. We taught her the names of all the royalty, everyone from Kropotkin, to Uncle Varga, The Baron Pushkin, Count Anatoly, and Count Serge. There were things she knew about the royal members that we hadn't told her, though, such as Count Serge's yellow cat.

When we arrived in Germany, while Anya and Vlad were eating, I set off to find her a dress. There was a small clothing shop across the street from where they were eating.

I walked in, and a small elderly lady greeted me, and asked if I need anything specific.

"Yes, actually. Can I see all of your blue dresses?"

"Of course." She said with a smile. She left the room for a few minutes, and returned with an enormous pile of various shades of blue fabric.

"There's this one." She offered, holding up a dress with a large, obnoxiously ruffled skirt. I shook my head.

"Maybe this one, then?" she gave me a wry smile as she presented a small slip, falling barely on the upper thigh, body hugging, with no back, and a slit on the right side up to the hip.

"No. No no no."

"More modest, then?" she said, clicking her tongue and sorting through the pile. We went on in this manner for about ten minutes, until there weren't anymore dresses left.

"Hmm. Well that's it…" she gave me a look, measuring me up. "Wait here." She went into the back room, taking longer this time. I was about to get up and leave when she came back into the main room with a simple, elegant blue dress with a matching hair ribbon. It was precisely the same colour as Anya's eyes.

"That is absolutely perfect… How much?"

"600 marks." Marks? Must be the German currency…

"Do you accept rubels by any chance?"

"Russian? Well… I suppose I could make an exception. How about 1000 rubels?"

I had 1000 rubels exactly. I wouldn't be able to eat for the next few days… That's nothing I haven't done before, though.

"I'll take it."

I walked out of the store, put away the dress, and not a minute later, Anya and Vlad came out. Anya eyed me suspiciously.

"What are you doing standing in front of a tobacco shop?"

"I hadn't notice. Want to search me?"

She looked relieved. "No."

We boarded the ship, Tasha, and I showed Anya to our cabin.

"Here, I bought you a dress." I said, holding it out to her.

"You bought me a tent!" she said, lifting it up and putting her head in the skirt, looking around. I peaked through the collar at her.

"What're you looking for?"

"The Russian circus, I think it's still in here!"

"Come on. Just put it on." I said, throwing it at her.

I tried to do one nice thing for her, and she doesn't even appreciate it! I ran up the stairs, aggravated, to where Vlad was waiting on deck.

"Chess?" Vlad offered. I sighed and sat down across from him. I was still fuming about Anya's reaction, so he beat me in five minutes.

"Wonderful!" Vlad exclaimed, walking off somewhere behind me. I looked over, and saw Anya. My anger melted off of me. She looked magnificent. I stood up, soaking in her beauty.

"And now, you are dressed for a ball!" Vlad announced. "And you will learn to dance for one as well." Those last words hadn't yet sunk in; I was still awestruck over Anya.

"Dimitri!" Huh? Wait, me? Dance? I chuckled nervously as I walked over.

"I'm not very good at it." Anya put out her arms to dance. I awkwardly positioned myself to dance. How could I dance, I was much too nervous!

"And… One-two-three. One-two-three. No, no, Anya." We broke apart. "You don't lead. Let him." Come on, Dimitri. Snap out of it!

I reached my hand out. She took it, and we resumed. This time, I had my head on a little better.

"That, uh, dress is really beautiful." I began.

"Do you think so?" she replied, surprised.

"Yes, I mean it was nice on the hanger, but it looks even better on you. Yo… You should wear it." What did I just say?

"I am wearing it." She said, graciously covering my slip up.

"Oh, right, of course, of course, you are. I'm just trying to give you a… a…"

"Compliment?" she finished.

"Of course, yes."

We danced in silence for a while, and the nervousness wore off to reveal an oblivious bliss. We slowed our dance, and I looked at her for a moment.

"I'm feeling a little… dizzy." She admitted.

"Kind of lightheaded?"

"Yeah."

"Me too. Probably from the spinning." I took her hands in mine. "Maybe we should stop."

"We have stopped." Anya said softly. She looked so radiant.

"Anya… I…" I began.

"Yes?" I leaned in; closing my eyes and feeling her breath hitch as our lips almost meet. The dog barked, bringing me back to the real world. What was I doing? I pulled back.

"You're doing fine." I said lamely. I patted her hand and walked back to the cabin.

I can't believe I almost let that happen! How stupid could I get? Not only was she a stubborn brat, but we were about to turn her over to the Dowager Empress, never to see her again. But she was the only woman I had felt this way about since Anastasia herself.

A few hours later, before Anya and Vlad came back, I went to sleep.

I woke up to Pooka barking at me and stepping on my face. I looked around and saw that Anya was gone. Pooka barked at the door, and I jumped up and raced out. The boat was in the middle of a storm, and water was splashing everywhere, and the boat was rocking. I had made it onto the deck, and got as high up as I could.

"Anya!" I called. Then I saw her. She was standing on the railing of the boat, about to jump off.

"Anya! Stop! ANYA! NO!" I grabbed a rope and swung over to her, grabbing her before she leapt. I brought her into my arms, she kept flailing, her legs kicking, fighting off an invisible foe. I got her away from the edge, and sat on my knees with her.

"Anya! Anya, wake up!" I steadied her, and her eyes flew open. She looked around, panting and confused.

"The Romanov curse, the Romanov curse!" she cried.

"The Romanov- what? What're you talking about?"

"I keep seeing faces. So many faces." She said, grabbing my shirt and burying her head into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, smoothing her hair.

"It was a nightmare." I leaned down and put my cheek to the top of her head. "It's alright. You're safe now."

And that was all that mattered.

A.N. - Well, there it is. Probably the hardest chapter I've written so far, and I had to change one of the best scenes of the movie…

Oh! I've gotten the blog going, and the link is in my profile thingy, so if you want to check it out, yeah.

Reviews are Disney movie marathons!


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.- SORRY SORRY SORRY! So it's been quite a while since I've updated… But I'll make it up to you! I have this shortshortshort chapter for tonight, then early in the day (hopefully) I'll update the next (much longer) chapter, and later in the day, the final chapter! I have them all written; it's just a matter of finding time to type them out.**

**DISCLAIMER- I own nothing!**

**Without further adieu:**

**Chapter 5: Paris, Part 1- Sophie**

"Where was Uncle Boris from?" I asked, giving Anya a last minute quiz to calm my nerves.

"What if Sophie doesn't recognize me?" she fretted.

"She will! You're Anastasia!"

"It's just that-"

"What?" I interrupted.

"Well, three days ago I didn't have any past at all and now I'm trying to remember an entire lifetime."  
"That's why you've got me." I've had an entire decade to mull over Anastasia. "Now, where was Uncle Boris from?"

"Moscow?"

She was ready.

We pulled up to Sophie's house, and a maid opened the door, briefly flirting with Vlad until Sophie pushed her out of the way, seductively leaning in the doorframe.

"Sophie Stanislovskievna Smornkov-Smirnoff!" Vlad exclaimed.

"Vladmir Vanya Vointsky Vosilovich!" she says as he kisses her hand, trailing up to her elbow. "Well this is unexpected. Oh, but look at me. Where are my manners. Come in, come in everyone." She said, and we all walked in. I shut the mutt out. "I'm palpitating with amazement and shock and surprise. All three."

I held the door of the drawing room open for Anya, admiring the way she held herself, her grace and poise. Like a Grand Duchess should.

"May I present her Imperial Highness, the Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolayevna!" Vlad announced.

"Oh my heavens! She certainly does look like Anastasia! But so did many of the others." She said, circling her. "Where were you born?" she began.

"At the Peterhoff palace." She replied, confidently.

"Correct! And how does Anastasia like her tea?"

"I don't like tea, just hot water and lemon."

"Good."

They went on that way for many hours, Anya doing amazingly.

"Finally, you'll most likely find this an impertinent question, but indulge me. How did you escape the siege of the palace?"

Oh no. We're done. Doomed. Finished. I had never told anyone that, let alone Anya. Vlad glanced nervously towards me. Even he didn't know it was me. She paused for a moment. I leaned on the mantle, running my hand through my hair.

"There was a boy… A boy who worked in the palace… He opened a wall." We could never get out of this one.

Wait. What?

"I'm sorry. That's crazy." She said with an embarrassed laugh. "Walls opening…" I picked my head up, looking at her. That was her. She is Anastasia Romanov. It wasn't a game, a con, a ruse. It was the truth. The subject of my childhood fancy. It was her.

"So… Is she a Romanov?" Vlad asked Sophie.

"Oh… Well, she answered every question!" she said with a smile.

"Did hear that child?! You did it!" Vlad cheered, as he ran over and hugged her.

"So, when do we go and see the Empress?" Vlad asked as I walked out the door.

She was Anastasia.

I stood outside, unable to be in the same room with her. I had been wrongful assuring her of my belief that she was, indeed the Grand Duchess Anastasia, and now I was making up for it with this washing machine of emotion telling me it was her.

There had been evidence pointing to her being a Romanov before- the things she knew without us telling, the ease with which she learned everything…

But this. This was proof.

"Weeeee did it!" Vlad yelled, running towards me, picking me up and spinning me.

"We're going to see the Imperial Highness tonight! We're going to ge the ten million rubles! We are going to be ah, ha ha!"

"But Vlad, Vlad, Vlad. She is the princess." I said slowly. A line I had said hundreds of times without meaning was now the most important thing I had ever said.

"Anya was… extraordinary!" he said, thinking I only meant she did well in the interview. 'I almost believed her! And Sophie!" he laughed.

Anya walked out of the house, very excitedly.

"Sophie wants to take us shopping for the ballet! Shopping in Paris! Can you believe it?!"

No. I could not believe it.

**A.N.- There you go! **

**Now review responses. **

**RunBabyRun8312- (first review)**

**Mmmmhmmm, I have a writing playlist, with the Anastasia soundtrack and Disney music! :3 :D**

**RunBabyRun8312- (second review)**

**Thank you thank you thank you! :D**

**RunBabyRun8312- (third review)**

**I completely forgot my favorite line xD I know my favorite line from Chapter 4 was "I never cared for Stroganoff!" because of the way she said it.**

**Oh, thank you!**

**RunBabyRun8312- (fourth review)**

**Yes yes yes! I loved that part!**

**Thank you! :D :D :D **

**All in all, thank you for all of your reviews! They made my life complete.**

**Melinda Brighton- **

**Thank you so much! Hopefully it'll be finished tomorrow, but maybe the day after, depending on how busy tomorrow is. (who am I kidding, I have no life. It'll be up tomorrow xD )**

**hugs and smiles-**

**Thank you! :D :D**

**SpitfireChick-**

**Thank you! :D That means a lot to me!**

**Alright! SO… Tomorrow you will get your ending!**

**Reviews are the next series of your favorite show beginning in the next two weeks!**

**-Keano**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. - Okay, so here's the second to last chapter, as promised! I actually split them up wrong, the first part is supposed to be part of chapter 5, but oh well. **

**Chapter 6- Paris Part 2- The City of L'Amour**

Vlad and I had gone shopping for tuxedos, while Sophie and Anya went dress shopping. Vlad kept shooting worried looks at me.

"What?" I asked, exasperated.

"You just seem a little off. Today is the happiest day of our lives!" he said in his booming voice, smiling and spinning me again.

"Agh! Stop spinning me!" I yelled.

"Our little Anya has done it." He said, softly smiling.

"She's the princess." I whispered as Vlad adjusted my hat.

"Indeed she is! We couldn't have found a more perfect Anastasia!"

I sighed. She would be leaving soon, and I would never see her again. But she would be with her family, have everything a little orphan girl had ever dreamed about. Who cares about that skinny little brat, anyways?

Later, Sophie bought two flowers.

"Have a flower, on me." she said, handing Anya a flower, and pushing her closer to me. She gave the other one to Vlad, with a kiss on the cheek. Anya pushed hers into my jacket lapel.

Sophie took us on a tour throughout the city, eventually landing us into a Moulin Rouge. We all sat down, and Sophie kicked her foot into the air, sending her shoe flying on to the stage. Vlad went to retrieve it, and got trapped in the can-can girl's routine. Anya laughed, grabbing my arm. I flashed a smile. A debonair French man came up to ask for a dance, and they twirled away. I lifted my drink, toasting her.

"Paris holds the key to your past. Yes, Princess, I've found you at last. No more pretend. You'll be gone, that's the end." I said to where she was spinning with the man. I would never see her again, after she and the Empress were reunited. She would be happy, though. That's the most important part.

After the Moulin Rouge, we went to the Eiffel Tower, and rode it to the top. I took the rose out of my lapel, admiring it while I thought.

"Paris holds the key to her heart."I whispered, putting the rose into my pocket.

We waited in front of the opera house for the ladies, who took a different car.

Vlad paced on the steps looking quite dapper in his tuxedo, coat, and top hat.  
"We don't have anything to be nervous about. She's the princess." I said, sitting on the steps, similarly done up.  
"I know, I know, but-"

"No, no, no. You don't know." I said, pointedly. "I was the boy. The boy in the palace. The one that opened the wall. She's the real thing, Vlad." His jaw dropped.

He hesitated, looking around dumbfounded for a moment.

"That means our Anya has found her family! We've found the heir to the Russian throne! And you-" he stops, understanding.

"Will walk out of her life forever." I finished, walking down the steps.

"But-" he said, following.

I held up my hand. "Princess' don't marry kitchen boys."

"I know, but-"

"We're going to go through with this as if nothing has changed."

"You've got to tell her!"

"Tell me what?" said a voice. I turned, and there she was, looking ravishing in a blue coat lined with fur, her neck and ears adorned with diamonds. She truly looked like royalty. I quickly took off my hat.

"Uh..." I stumbled with my words for a moment. "How beautiful you look." I covered.

"Well, thank you." she smiled sweetly, then looked at the ground. I held out my arm with a smile, and we walked up the steps. I couldn't help peeking at her.

We walked inside, and I checked the coats of Vlad and mine in, while Sophie got hers and Anya's. I finished checking them in, looking up to see her on the platform halfway up the staircase. She had a floor length dark blue dress with a hint of shimmer, long gloves, and her hair was up. There may have been other people around, but I could see only her. Every time I saw her in a dress, it felt like that was the most beautiful I had ever seen her. Soon it was going to be hard to be more beautiful. I couldn't help staring at her, and she noticed, of course.

"What?" she mouthed, with a confused expression on her face.

I shook my head, clearing the stupid expression from my face, and replacing it with a more neutral one. I ran up the steps and she took my arm, walking up the second portion of the stairs.

We found our seats, and I took out our opera glasses, finding where the Empress sat. I pointed her out, giving the glasses to Anya.

"Please let her remember me." she breathed as she raised the glasses to her eyes.

With Anya watching the Empress, and me watching Anya, our tickets were wasted. Anya wrung the program in her hands, later ripping it up. I reached for her hand, interlacing our fingers.

"Everything's going to be fine." I whispered, dropping our still entwined hands to her lap.

"Come on." I whispered as it ended. "I guess it's time."

We left the box, walking towards where the Empress would be.

"Relax; you're going to be great!" I assured, taking in her tense figure.

She turned away, walking back.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey." I called, bringing her in front of me. "Take a deep breath. Everything's gonna be fine." I said, taking her hand and guiding/dragging her to the Empress' private balcony.

"Wait here a minute. I'll go and announce you properly."

"Dimitri." she said, stopping me.

"Yes?"

"Look, we've been through a lot together..."

"Uh-huh."

"And I just wanted to..."

"Yes?"

"Well... Thank you, I guess." she looked down, as if that was not what she had intended to say. "Yes, thank you for everything." she said, more enthusiastically.

I turned to leave, but stopped. I needed to tell her. It was now or never.

"Anya, I..."

"Yes?" she said with a hopeful look.

"I'm... I... Um..." I struggled, not getting the words out.

"Yes?" she repeated, walking closer and taking my hands.

"I wanted to wish you good luck, I guess." she deflated. I dropped her hands, holding out one of mine for a handshake. "Uh... Good luck. Well, here goes."

Looks like neither of us said what we wanted to, I thought with a sad smile. I went into the chamber.

"Please inform her majesty, the Dowager Empress, that I have found her granddaughter, the Grand Duchess Anastasia." I said as I approached Sophie. "She's waiting to see her just outside the door."

Sophie wagged her finger at me.

"I am very sorry young man, but the Dowager Empress, she will see no one!"

The Empress looked over at me.

"You may tell that impertinent young man that I have seen enough Grand Duchess Anastasia's to last me a lifetime." she said bitterly.

"Um, you better go..." Sophie said, pushing me towards the door.

"Please, let me just-"

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I wish to live the remainder of my lonely life in peace."

"Come, I'll see you to the door. Come, come now. Come to the door." she closed the curtain to the Empress and walked to the door, but I went through the curtain and sat next to the Empress.

"Your Majesty, I intend you no harm." I began. "My name is Dimitri... I used to work at the palace."

"Well that's one I haven't heard, I must say." she said, rising.

"Wait, don't go. Please! If you'll just hear me out."

"I know what you're after. I've seen it before. Men who train young woman in the royal ways."

"But if your Highness will... Just listen."

We were in the chamber by now.

"Haven't you been listening? I've had enough. I don't care how much you have fashioned this girl to look like her, sound like her or act like her. In the end, it never is her.

"This time it is her!"

"Dimitri... I've heard of you. You're that con man from St. Petersburg, who was holding auditions to find an Anastasia look alike."

"But your Grace, we've come all the way from Russia to see you."

"And others have come from Timbuktu."

"No, it's not that, it's not what you think!"

"How much pain would you inflict on an old woman?" the guards came in. "Take him away at once."

"But she is Anastasia, I'm telling you! She's the Grand Duchess! If you'll only speak to her, you'll see!"

I was thrown at Anastasia's feet.

She looked agonised. How much did she hear?

"It was all a lie, wasn't it?" she asked, devastated.

So she heard all the bad bits. Of course.

"No, no..."

"You used me? I... I was just a part of your con to get her money!"

"No, no, no, no. Look, it may have started out that way," she walked away, and I chased after her. "But everything's now because you really are Anastasia, you are!"

"No! Stop it!" she pushed me. "From the very beginning, you lied!" she pushed me again. "And I not only believed you," she pushed me, yet again. "I... I actually..." she made a frustrated sound, throwing her hands up and turning around. I ran in front of her.

"Anya, please. When you spoke of the hidden door of the wall opening that time, and the little boy... Listen to me! That was-"

"NO! I don't want to hear about anything I said or remembered! You just leave me alone!" I tried to grab her arm, and she slapped me, running off. I tried to follow, but got caught in the crowd.

"Anya! Please! You have to know the truth!" I yelled to her retreating figure.

I walked out of the opera house and leaned against a pillar. Everything was ruined. Anya hated me; the Empress wouldn't believe me... The click of heels sounded behind me. I turned to see the Empress going to her car. I sighed. If only there was some way to make her see... Hmm. An absurd idea occurred to me, and I carried it out immediately, trusting my gut. I took off my hat and entered the driver's side of the car and sped away.

"Ilya! Slow down!" I turned to her.

"I'm not Ilya, and I won't slow down. Not until you listen."

"You... How dare you?! Stop this car immediately. Stop this car!"

I screeched the car to a stop in front of Sophie's house, getting out and opening the Empress' door.

"You _have_ to talk to her! Just look at her. Please!"

"I won't be badgered by you a moment longer." she stubbornly replied.

"Do you recognise this?" I pulled the music box out, thrusting it into her hands. She gasped.

"Where did you get this?"

"I know you've been hurt. But it's just possible that she's been just as lost and alone as you." I said, softening my voice.

"You'll stop at nothing, will you?"

"I'm probably about as stubborn as you are."

I helped her out of the car and walked her to the door.

I waited for awhile, at the window, debating whether or not I should leave. There was no sense staying here. Anya was still mad, and would not forgive me. But if only I could make her see... Explain everything.

"Oh, Anastasia! My Anastasia!" I heard ring down from the window.

Well, so long. I blew a kiss towards the window, pulled my coat tighter, and was off.

**A.N. – Okay, so I don't think I'll be uploading the final chapter today, maybe tomorrow. But either today or tomorrow, for sure. **

**Reviews are the four main food groups: candy, candy canes, candy corns and syrup!**

**-Keano**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. – Wow, I just suck :/ Two months later than expected. School just started and kind of beat me up with all of the work and all that good stuff. Anyways, here is the final chapter!**

A few days later, I was summoned by the Dowager Empress, and went to the palace. An attendant led me to her study, where I found her standing with an open case holding the reward. I bowed.

"You sent for me, Your Grace?"

"Ten million rubles, as promised, with my gratitude." She said, motioning to the case.

"I accept your gratitude, your highness, but I don't want the money."

"What do you want, then?" she said with a suspicious smile.

Anastasia.

"Nothing you can give me, unfortunately." I bowed and went to leave.

"Young man." I stopped. "Where did you get that music box?" I didn't answer.

"You were the boy, weren't you? The servant boy who got us out. You saved her life, and mine. Then you restored her to me, yet you want no reward?" I evaded her attempts at making eye contact.

"Not anymore."

"Why the change of mind?"

"It was more a change of heart." I said, looking into her eyes. "I must go." I bowed again and made my leave.

Walking down the stairs, I was met by Anastasia herself, in the most luxurious dress I had ever seen, with a crown on her head. She looked gorgeous.

"Hello, Dimitri." She said as if she were talking to vermin.

"Hello." I replied, guardedly.

"Did you collect your reward?"

"My business is complete."

"Eh, young man! You will bow and address the Princess as 'Your Highness.""

"No, that's not nec-" I put my hand up and bowed.

"Please, Your Highness. I'm glad you found what you were looking for." I said, sincerely.

"Yes, I'm glad you did too."

"Well then, goodbye… Your Highness." I said with a bow. I looked up at her for the last time, soaking in her beauty, and left, almost running.

I went to where Vlad and I had been staying to find him fastening a medal to his chest. He was in full dress for the coronation. I cleared my throat.

"Well, if you're ever in St. Petersburg, look me up." I crossed to shake his hand. "So long, Vlad." He pulled me into a tight embrace. I kept my eyes down as he pulled away, afraid that meeting his eyes would betray my emotions.

"Ah, my boy. You're making a mistake."

"Trust me, this is the one thing I'm doing right."

I saw Pooka sitting on the table, also in regal dress. He whimpered up at me. I reached down to pet him, and he licked my hand.

"So long, mutt." I said affectionately. "I can't stay, I don't belong here." I said, as much to him as myself.

He whimpered again, and looked up at me with sad puppy eyes.

Standing in line for a train ticket, I had made my decision, I was leaving.

It was better for her this way. I was next, so I searched through my pocket for money, pulling out instead the flower Anastasia had gotten me. I stood there for a moment, thinking of her and what had happened to me last time I rode a train.

"You're next." The ticket lady called. I stared at her, wrought with indecision.

I needed her.

The train station was close to the palace, so I ran there. On my way, I saw a green light flash over the bridge, and ran to it. I got there just as Rasputin made the bridge under Anastasia collapse.

"Say your prayers, Anastasia! No one can save you now!" I was suddenly filled to the brim with intense hatred for this man.

"Wanna bet?" I yelled as I charged him, ripping off my tie and punching him as hard as I could. The bridge continued to fall, and Anastasia was at the bottom. I jumped down and grabbed her hand.

"Dimitri, if we live through this, remind me to thank you." I held up my hand.

"You can thank me later."

"How enchanting. 'Together again' for the last time!" Rasputin yelled down as a rush of green-lighted creatures pushed me up into the air, landing me on a stone Pegasus that sprung to life just as the creatures touched it. As soon as I was mounted on top of it, it reared, throwing me off and started attacking me. I tried to dodge it, eventually trying to fight it off with a metal pipe.

"Dimitri!" Anastasia cried, dangling on the edge.

"Watch out!" I yelled. "Hold on!" The Pegasus flew away. I couldn't see her dangling on the edge anymore, and Rasputin was laughing. I ran over and saw the remains of a splash.

"NOO! Anya!" I cried, leaping over the bridge only to be caught by the Pegasus.

"Long live the Romanov's!" Rasputin cheered.

"Right!" we hear a struggling voice say. We looked over to see Anya standing nearby. "Couldn't of said it better myself!" she charged at him, tackling him and trying to get the vial. He kicked her off and she went flying. I tried rolling off the Pegasus as soon as we were close enough to the bridge. Mid-roll, the Pegasus burst, shattering, and knocking me unconscious.

I awoke for the second time to Pooka howling. I sat up with an awful ache all over my body. Anastasia was sitting near me, and as soon as she saw me sit up, she turned with open arms, inadvertently slapping me in the face. She tackled me with a tight hug, hurting 90% of my aching muscles.

"Let go! Let go!" I gasped.

"Sorry!" she cried.

"Yeah, I know, I know. All men are babies." I said, crossly. I groaned again, then sat up on my knees.

"I thought you were going to St. Peter-"

"I was."

"You didn't take the-"

"I couldn't."

"Why?" I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Because. I…"

She put her hand to my face and moved in to kiss me. Our lips almost touch when Pooka barked. He has her crown in his mouth.

"Awh…" I sigh as I pick it up, and we stand. "They're waiting for you." She takes the crown and gives me a look.

We walk back to the palace in silence, mulling everything over.

"Wait here." She said as we reached the doors. I sat down and pulled Pooka on to my lap.

"Maybe you're not so bad, pup." I said, petting his nose. He barked and licked my face. I laughed.

"All done!" Anya said, coming out. She hadn't changed, or brought anything.

We left and got on the first boat leaving, which happened to be going to Italy.

"To Italy!" she announced, with a smile.

After we boarded the boat, we went to the dock towards the bow. She dramatically threw off her coat, and we took deep, formal bows and waltzed, just as we last had on a similar boat. We danced, and I pulled her in for the kiss I craved our last dance. The wait was well worth it. As she pulled away, I had the biggest smile on my face, and scooped her into my arms, spinning her.

Sometimes, Princesses do marry kitchen boys.

**A.N.- Okay, so I imagine that was pretty anticlimactic based on the two month wait, and I apologize.**

**Reviews are fuzzy bunny slippers.**

**-Keano**


End file.
